The Stupid Boy and the Outsider
by inscribedillusions
Summary: To Jackie Mathews he was just a stupid boy that liked to torture her. To Shane Gray she was just an outsider that he didn't want around. But that was in the past. What could happen when they come to a truce?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This was originally a Jonas ff, but since that goes against ToS I changed them to the Gray family and changed all their names and such. :D For the real story and more check out .com

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Here I am enjoying a wonderful dream involving Antonio Sabato Jr., in all his muscular glory on the beach, when I heard some light scraping coming from outside my window. Don't worry it's not some crazed killer. Ever since we were ten he'd come over, but he'd never use the front door if he were coming over alone. Stupid boy from next door always had to climb the trellis and come in my room from my balcony. That's what I get for befriending my enemy.

It was summer time and I was five when I was adopted; they're a good Christian couple that wasn't able to have children of their own. I guess they were so into the whole religious thing that they moved into the house next to a parsonage. Don't get me wrong, I'm no trouble maker or anything, I just always have a strange feeling like someone's always watching me. I guess it's the big guy upstairs. I always felt like I had to be careful, almost like we lived _in_ the parsonage ourselves.

I'd been living there for about a month, going to church ever Sunday like my new parents wanted to, I met the Pastor that lived next door along with his wife, and their youngest son. Apparently, they had two other boys. The oldest was off at some camp and the middle child was at his grandparents in Arizona. The summer days were coming to an end and the Pastor's sons were coming home. Of course my parents wanted me to become friends with the Pastor's kids… even if they were boys and boys were icky and had cooties at the time. So, we walked over to the parsonage when we saw Pastor's van drive up.

"Hello Pastor Gray, Mrs. Gray," I greeted, just like my parents taught me to greet every grown up.

"Well hello there Jackie. How are you this afternoon?" Mrs. Gray asked with a smile. Her smiles were infectious and you couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm fine," was my simple reply. I felt a slight nudge from behind. I turned around to see my mom giving me an encouraging smile. I knew what she was prompting me to ask. "So where are your sons? I'd love to meet them." Looking back I realize that was the cheesiest thing I've ever said.

"They just ran into the house, I'll call them down," Pastor Gray said. I faintly heard him call his kids when he entered the house. Not 5 minutes later two boys came running out of the house with Pastor holding little Nate in his arms following behind.

"Boys, come here, I'd like you to meet someone," Mrs. Gray said.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Mathews," the taller one said. He too had an infectious smile.

And there he was, the stupid boy from next door, in all his chubby cheeks and straight haired glory. It wasn't curly like his two brothers or his mom; it was straight and a bowl haircut no less.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"My name is Jackie Mathews," I said with a small smile.

He gave me a scrutinizing look before dad said, "She's our daughter."

"Daughter?" Stupid boy asked. "Before I left you didn't have any kids, now you have a daughter?"

"Shane, don't be rude," Mrs. Gray said.

We never got along after that. He'd always bring up my adoption whenever I was near. Unfortunately, not only was he my neighbor, he was my age and in my class, so I saw him everyday. I just kept my head up and my mouth shut because I had to be careful. I didn't want to disappoint my new parents and have them send me back to that orphanage. Maybe if he really knew what happened to my parents back then he wouldn't have been so harsh, but I wasn't about to talk about it. I didn't really understand it myself, so why would he. He was just a stupid boy anyway.

Well, one day careful went out the window. It was my first Christmas here and I was outside playing in the snow. I heard the two oldest Gray boys come running out of their house with some friends.

"Hi Jackie," the oldest one said.

"Hi Kevin," I said back.

Jason and the others continued to run around the house and I continued to make a little snowman. After a minute or two I saw a pair of shoes step in front of me. I looked up to see none other than stupid boy himself. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hi Shane," I said to be polite. He didn't answer so I just went back to what I was doing. Two seconds later I was hit on the head with a snow ball care of; you guessed it, stupid boy. "Hey," I said standing up. "What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to," he said with a shrug.

"Well, that was really mean. Can you stop please?"

"No." He said it like it was the most obvious answer. The nerve of this guy!

"Why not?" Damn, I was such a panty.

"Because you don't belong here." I didn't know what to say to that. I wasn't sure if he was right or not. "You're not Mr. and Mrs. Mathews real daughter. You belong to someone else, I bet Mr. and Mrs. Mathews don't even really want you." I was on the verge of tears at this point, but I wasn't about to let him see me cry. "That, and you're a girl," he said before smashing my snowman.

"I hate you Shane Gray!" I yelled. That was the exact moment I decided to learn how to throw a punch. Stupid boy was at the receiving end as my practice target.

Of course we got punished, but that didn't stop our feuding. We were both nine, Shane and I got into a little argument, yelling at each other. As punishment our parents put us on "time-out" and made us stay in a room together. It lasted for about an hour. Why so long you? Well… I was yelling from my balcony while he was yelling through the window in Nate's room.

Well, time-out didn't get us to be nice to each other, so once again we started fighting.

"I can see why your real parents don't want you," he said. He really had no idea what happened to my parents. Stupid boy.

"They wanted me," I said defensively. "They just couldn't." I could feel the anger radiate out of me.

"You can take your excuses and stuff it, Mathews. Oh wait, you already stuffed it… IN YOUR BRA!" It was like he knew my weakness or something. I'd started to… develop a little earlier than the other girls in my grade. I was really self-conscious about it, I still am actually, but I wasn't about to let him win this fight.

"Only a fag would notice, Gray." My only best friend was a potty mouth and I guess it rubbed off.

"You mean like your boyfriend?" That's when I knew, he really does know my weaknesses. "I see the way you look at JD," he said about one of his best friends. JD was the only guy that was kinda nice toward me, so naturally I had a little crush. "He doesn't like you, just like your parents."

I felt the tears come, but I still wasn't going to let him win, so I took a swing, a big one. "Ow," I said cradling my hand when Joe hit the floor. That really hurt. "Learn to throw a punch you pussy."

I was grounded for the first and only time that day for about a week. I didn't realize my parents could hear everything I said, plus the shiner stupid boy got was pretty bad too.

Arg! The scraping! I don't see why he has to climb the stupid trellis anyways, it takes him forever to get to my balcony.

"Crap," I heard him say. From the thump on the deck I'm guessing he fell… again. Oh and there's my sliding glass door.

"Go away Shane," I say.

"Why?" He asked. I can just imagine him in his sweats, back a little hunched, and his arms held out a little for a second before going back to a normal stance.

"Because it's summer, I should be able to sleep in and I'm not decent."

"Aww… don't say that about yourself. I think you're pretty cool."

"Stupid boy," I murmur as I turned around and lay on my stomach.

"Wake up."

"Stop poking me," I say with my head buried in my pillow. "I'm still sleeping."

I feel the side of my bed go down and his weight on my back as he leaned across to look at my face.

"Time for our daily morning run," he says his face a little too close to mine. "Come on Jackie… buddy… best friend… future wife and mother of my children."

He just had to throw that in my face. It was a while after my first grounding and we were arguing about… something. Of course we were arguing, when were we not in the same room and arguing. Jason came in as always and tried to get us to be friends. I just had to open up my big mouth and say, "The day I agree to be his friend is the day I agree to marry him and have his kids. It'll never happen," and then I hit him. I guess I was a little stupid too.

I sat up in bed, eyes still closed, and swung at him. I didn't miss, I never missed.

"Hey! Geez, you're always hitting me. It's not my fault you said it," he said with a laugh.

"But it's always your fault that I end up hitting you," I say lying on my back again, but this time with my eyes open. "Why else would you always get the worse punishment?"

"It's not my fault you couldn't take what I dished out."

"And it's not my fault you were an insensitive jerk. Now get off of my bed loser," I said and literally kicked him off.

Now how exactly did we become friends? Well… we were ten and in swimming class. Shane was off with his buddies making fun of me and I was all alone, apparently Shane was a little more influential than he seemed. I only had one friend, Bernadette, she definitely didn't care what Shane said about me, but she wasn't there that day. I was standing near the 5 ft mark of the pool while our instructor was on the other side by the 3 ft mark disciplining a couple kids about horseplay around the pool. Shane and his friends were walking towards me and I could hear them snickering. I don't know who it was, I don't even know if it was on purpose or not, but I was pushed in the pool. From what the swimming instructor said there was a big chance of me drowning, if it wasn't for Shane fthat is. So… maybe he isn't all that stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She just kicked me! I just had to get her out of the pool that day. Well, I guess I can't blame her. I was a jerk for the first five years of knowing each other. I don't know why I was so mean. It was just weird and she was a girl all icky and with cooties. We're older now, more mature.

Man, what is taking her so long!?! I laid back on her bed while I waited. Wow, her bed is comfortable. No wonder she doesn't like getting up. I moved from side to side finding an uncomfortable position, but there isn't any.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asks walking out of her bathroom now in her sweats and her long, straight cut, black hair, usually left down was up in a high ponytail, ready to run.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I ask back.

"I don't know, but you look like a dog wiggling around on its back," she says holding back a laugh.

"Whatever," I say jumping up and heading for her balcony. "Let's go jogging!"

Her hand stops me as I walk by her. "How about we take the front door like normal people?"

"Fine. You're no fun you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah let's just go." She walks out of her room and into the hallway.

"Hey kids, off to go on your morning run?" I hear Mr. M say from the living room.

"Shane did you climb up the trellis again?" Mrs. M asks coming out of the kitchen.

"Yes and yes," Jackie answers for me.

"Shane that's not very safe. You should really use the front door. You can even use the back door if you want," Mrs. M says.

"Well, that wouldn't be any fun Mrs. M. They don't call me Danger for nothing." And they don't.

"Okay we're going now. I'll be back later," Jackie says as she pulls me out of the house.

Our jogs were the same everyday. We'd go on the same route and it was always quiet. You'd think two friends would take this time to talk, but we didn't. We hardly talk; I can honestly say I don't know much about her. So why do I call her one of my best friends? I guess after I pulled her out of the pool we just had this unspoken truce that we were.

Every time we're out on these runs I can't help but think about what she's thinking about. Does she think about her real parents? She's never talked about them. I guess she wouldn't want to since that was usually what I was taunting her about. All I know is that her mom died a few months before she was adopted. Nothing more, nothing less. She never talks about her feelings, not that I do, but she's a girl, girls talk about that stuff all the time.

So what do I know about her? I know her name is Jackie Mathews, she was born here in Jersey, her birthday is January 28, she loves Chinese food, her other best friend is Bernadette "Berna" Rada, her favorite color is blue, she can throw a mean right hook, and the thing that she'd hate for others in school to find out is that she goes to a therapist. She'd do more than hit me if I ever mentioned that to people at school. She'd kill me!

We were walking to my house now. We always went to my house after our jogs.

"Hey Mrs. Gray," Jackie said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hey kids you hungry." Mom was almost always in the kitchen, she loves to cook.

"I'll just have an orange." She grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl while I helped myself to some eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

"Oh Jackie, you're not turning into one of those girls that hardly eats are you?" Mom asked.

"No, I don't mind getting fat," she said as she peeled the orange, a smile playing on her lips.

"Good, and you're no where near fat so don't worry about it," mom said with a smile. "So what are you guys up to today?"

Jackie shrugged. "I feel like staying in all day."

"Maybe we could go down to Blockbuster and rent a movie?" I suggested.

"Can we call Berna?"

"Sure."

For some reason I've been hanging out with Jackie and Berna more and more and with my other friends less and less. I was starting to feel like that guy in Lizzy Maguire, but I still had my guy friends that I hung out and played wiffleball with.

Jackie walked into the living room to call Berna while I stayed in the kitchen to finish up my breakfast.

"Well, Shane's still eating and we're still sweaty from our jog. Maybe we should meet up in an hour," I heard her say to Berna. "Hey I'm gonna go home and shower. I'll be back in 30 minutes okay."

"Yeah, 30 minutes," I called back.

I know there is more to Jackie than what she lets people think. She shows the world that she's just a regular girl, but I know inside there's something else, something deeper and more meaningful. I wanna know about her parent's, her real parents. I want her to be able to tell me about it. It's the least she could do to repay me for saving her life right?

I finish my breakfast and go upstairs to shower. Through the walls I can hear my older brother, Jason in our room strumming on dad's old guitar. He started teaching himself how to play one day a few years ago. He turned out to be better than I thought; played like a pro after a few weeks. We're in a band with Nate, one of our younger brothers. Nate was the one to get noticed first, but when the record company heard us play with him they wanted to sign us too.

I let Jason's little tune consume me as I finish rinsing off and walk out of the bathroom.

"Sounding good bro," I say as I throw my dirty clothes in our hamper.

"Thanks," Jason says putting the guitar down. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm gonna head down to Blockbuster with Jackie. We're meeting Berna and renting a movie. Wanna come?"

"Yeah. We should ask Nate if he wants to come," Jason said.

"Nate!" I yell.

"Geez Shane he's right down the hall just walk over."

I shrugged and walked out of the room. Nate comes out of the room he shares with our 4 year old brother Frankie.

"What?" He asks.

"We're going out, you wanna come?"

"Yeah, give me a minute," he says going back in his room. Probably putting on his shoes and putting away whatever lyrics he's been working on. He was always good at writing songs or words in general, but he never really said them out loud.

When he came back out the three of us headed down stairs.

"We're going out mom," I say.

"We'll be back soon," Jason assures.

"Okay have fun, and be careful." She was always worried we'd do something stupid. Well, I have to admit I've done a few stupid things before. But I'm older now, I'm not that stupid.

"Okay," we all say back in unison.

We walk out the door and Jackie is stepping out of her house too. And then we walked all the way to the shopping center. Jason really needs to get a car.

"Hey guys," Jackie says as she messes up Nate's already messy hair and puts her arm around him.

I think she likes him the best because he doesn't ask too much questions and their both good at keeping things to themselves. They're perfectly fine with just sitting in silence. It drives me crazy.

"Will you guys be watching the movie with us?" Jackie asks.

"Depends on the movie," Jason says.

"We can make it a marathon. We'll all pick a movie and just sit on our butts all day watching them," Jackie suggests.

"I dunno, I just wanted to get out of the house for a little bit. I think I'll just go back to writing when we get home," Nate says.

Jackie and Nate start getting into a conversation on what Nate's songs are about. He never gives an answer though. His answers were usually different ways of saying, "Just some stuff I've been thinking about," and she's perfectly fine with that answer.

When we finally get to the shopping center we see Berna waiting for us in front of Blockbuster.

"I didn't know you were bringing the whole family," she said with a smile. "So what movie are we looking for?"

"Look for whatever you want, we're having a marathon!" I say a little hyper before running into the store.

After in the first minute Berna had already grabbed the movie she wanted to watch, "A Walk to Remember." Of course she picked a chick flick. I've never watched it, but it looks like a chick flick. I looked for one of my favorite movies, "Liar, Liar." That Jim Carey is hilarious. Jason ended up picking out "Rush Hour 2" and Jackie picked "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

When we were done at the cash register I saw a couple of my friends passing by. Apparently they saw me too since they were waving me to come out.

"What's up guys," I said when we stepped out of Blockbuster.

"Dude! Guess who just came back from their vacation in Vegas?" JD asked. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and a little lanky, but he wasn't all that tall.

"I dunno who?"

"Kristine Koons!" a dirty blond hair and dark blue eyed Jerby yelled. He was so excited I thought his freckles were gonna pop out of his still baby fat filled cheeks.

I heard a sound similar to a grunt and the word "ew" mixed together from behind me. I turned around to see Berna had a sour look on her face. She and Kristine never got along. I never knew why, but I never asked.

"What's so special about that? We've known Kristine since elementary school," I asked. She was never popular or anything... well I guess her dad's money made her a little popular, but she never got anyone as excited as these two were now.

"You'll change your mind when you see her now," Jerby said.

"Yeah, man. I heard she got her dad to higher a personal trainer."

"And now she's pretty fine," Jerby interrupted JD while making an hourglass figure in the air.

"Who cares?" Berna finally blurted out. "Let's just go."

"Lost all your fight Rada? Or are you just scared?" Someone said off to the right.

We all turned toward the voice and there she was Kristine Koonz with her dark hair and porcelain skin, her baby fat gone, braces gone, and her eyes were like coal that burned into you. Jerby was right, she is pretty fine.

**Important Author's Note:** Check out my profile for more info about my stories, since I'm not sure if I'm going to update this more. I'm thinking about making a Jonas fanfic myspace. Tell me if you'd be interested in adding and reading the rest of my fanfics. I have 4 already finished, a 5th one I'm finishing up, and a 6th one in the works.

**EDIT (07/29/09): **I made the myspace and I've decided to post just one last chapter here chap. 3. Please add if you have a myspace and would like to read the rest and my new stories. Link in my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There she is, Kristine Koonz. Well, she looks different. On either side of her were her two best friends, Cindy and Francis, they looked different too. The three of them must have spent summer working out together. They've hated me for the longest time. I never really knew why. Okay well maybe I do. First of all, my best friend is Berna and second, my other best friend is Shane. Berna was never one to keep her mouth shut when she was annoyed. When we were seven, Kristine was whining about getting wet in the rain. On the way home Berna told her to "Stop whining like a baby" and jumped in a mud puddle splashing Kristine in the process. She's hated Berna ever since. As for Shane... well she didn't have a problem with Shane, she had a problem with me after Shane saved me and we started hanging out together.

"Stop thinking you're all that. Just because you lost weight doesn't mean much," I heard Berna say to the left of me. "You're still ugly on the inside."

Kristine was just about to say something, but instead Jason, being the peacemaker that he is interrupted. "Okay, well, Shane if you're gonna stay and talk to your friends we're gonna head home and start on the movies."

"No wait for me," Shane called. "I'll just be a minute."

"Why don't you three just go on ahead and I'll stay and wait," Jason suggested.

"You're too nice," Berna stated simply before taking the bag of movies. She and I along with Nate started heading home.

It was a few minutes before we heard Jason and Shane running to catch up with us. The silence was awkward all of a sudden. I could feel the anger Berna was holding in because Shane stayed to talk to Kristine. Berna didn't like Shane when he was a jerk toward me, but changed her mind when he saved me. It looks like that dislike might have come back.

"So how's Kristine?" I asked. Berna sent me a death glare just for mentioning her name. So I gave her a calm down look.

"She's good," Shane said. "Apparently all that personal trainer stuff is all true."

"Arg!" Berna grunted. "So she lost weight and is still a b..."

"Ahem-hm-hm." She was about to say bitch in front of Nate. I had to do something to get her to stop or cover the word if she didn't.

"She's still a bad person," she reiterated.

We got to my house and popped in the first movie. Nate decided not to hang with us; instead he headed home to work on another song. He, Jason, and Shane are in a band signed to some record company. They've been writing and recording for awhile now. They're actually really good, who'd have known with Shane spazzing every few seconds.

We ended up watching movies from oldest to newest with Willy Wonka going in first. Surprisingly Shane knew every word to every song.

"Oompa loompa doompa da dee, if you are wise you'll listen to me," he sang as he attempted to dance their little dance.

We were all so enamored by Shane's antics and laughing so hard we barely even watched the movie. I hadn't laughed so hard in my entire life. My cheeks hurt, my stomach hurt, and I swear if I had asthma I would have needed my inhaler 50 times that night. It was great.

"It's good to see you laugh," Shane told me quietly when Willy Wonka ended. I just smiled in response patting his hand.

After the two other comedies Shane was slightly grumpy about having to watch A Walk to Remember. When Landon was told he had to take part in the school play Shane said, "There's nothing wrong with that. I've been on Broadway."

It was true. He was and he was quite proud of it.

Berna started crying when they were reading the little quotes in Jamie's book all the way to the end. I thought she was over reacting a little, but when Mandy's voice started singing the opening verse to /Cry/... I started to cry as well. Darn these sappy movies. Jason walked over to us and handed us a tissue box which we happily accepted.

"I want a guy to help me with my list," Berna said. She never had any luck with guys. She always ended up with jerks and since we started high school she'd always ended up with jerks that only wanted her body or cheated on her.

"You have a list?" Jason asked.

"No," Berna answered. "But if I did I'd want a guy like that."

"What did you think of the movie?" I asked Shane knowing that he was against watching a chick flick.

"It was pretty good," he said with a sniff.

"Are you crying?" Berna asked.

"No." He sounded offended.

"Yes you are. Or at least you were. You're eyes are red."

"Psh, whatever, we gotta go home now. See you guys tomorrow," Shane said getting up.

"Maybe," I said. Shane gave me a why not look. "Tomorrow's Thursday."

Every Thursday I had counseling. After a year living with my parents they thought it would be better going to a counselor. I guess my lack of friends and all the aggression I had towards Shane didn't look all too good.

"Oh yeah, well, maybe after. Have fun at therapy," Shane said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He's a counselor not a therapist."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Bye you two," Jason said as he followed Shane out the door.

Berna and I hung out until her dad came to pick her up. Her mom was in the military. You'd thing she would have moved 10 times since we met, but she hasn't. She and her dad stay here while her mom moves around.

--- --- --- ---

The next morning at 10:00 I found myself sitting in Mr. Barker's office. He's in his mid to late twenties, married with a two year old baby boy. He's pretty cool.

"So how are you doing today?" He asked me after he got situated at his desk.

"How about I get to what you want to hear?" I've never been all that happy and he would always give me a lecture about how being happy is important in a person's life.

"Whatever you want to talk about." I told him about what happened last night and how I laughed for about 6 hours straight. "So you had fun last night with your friends."

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun."

"Isn't it nice to let loose and laugh a little?"

"Yeah, I guess," I say with a little shrug.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie," he says with a sigh shaking his head. "When do you start school?"

That was a weird subject change. Where's the lecture? "Umm," I looked over to his calendar on the wall. August 7th was the first un-Xed date. "A few weeks."

"Well, when you go back I want you to do something. I want you to find a class, club, activity, anything that makes you happy."

"That might take a long time," I tell him. It would be nice to do something interesting other than just going to school and church.

"Hmm," he hummed in thought. A second later he reached for the little intercom thing on his desk and said, "Patty," that was his secretary in the other room. "I want you to call Central High School and have them fax a list of clubs and every school related activity they have ASAP and give it to me right away."

"Yes Mr. Barker," her broken up voice said through the intercom.

"We'll just have to spend today going through that list to make it easier for yourself when school starts." He always was a smarty pants. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

I thought for a moment. "Shane's birthday is coming up, like... 8 days. I don't know what to get him." What else was there to talk about? Nothing was going on in my life. My parent's are great, my friends are great too. I wasn't having any problems; I was just lacking certain emotions.

"Well, what kind of stuff does he like?"

I shrugged. I really don't know what he would want. "Running? Maybe new running shoes?"

"You do complain about him dragging you out of bed for your morning jogs together," he laughed. I'm glad he finds my discomfort entertaining. "I'm sorry for laughing," he apologized. I just gave him a half smile and a shrug. "Is there anything else you can think of?" I thought for a moment before shrugging again. "You can't think of anything? His favorite color? Favorite TV show? Favorite food?"

"Nope," I said with another shrug.

"I thought he was one of your best fiends?"

"He is."

"Well, I think you should get to know him a little more. Next week I want you to come in and tell me 10 new things you learned about Shane. You can ask him directly or something you just noticed, it doesn't matter, but I want 10 things, no less."

We were interrupted by Patty coming into the room with that list from school. It was three pages long. Mr. Barker thanked her and at the top of the first page he wrote in big blue letters, "10 Things!"

"Okay, now let's get started, what do you think of joining a drama class?" We went though the whole list crossing off every sport there was. I'm a little lazy and going to practices every other day was not for me. In the end we were left with art, multi media, photography, music, and craft club. That last one sounded really... dorky, but I've seen some of the stuff they make and they look pretty cool.

"Don't forget," Mr. Barker said as he pointed to the words at the top of the sheet of paper he handed me.

"Okay I won't. See you next week Mr. Barker," I said as I left his office.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!** I won't be finishing up this story. If you want to continue reading check out my profile for my Jonas FF myspace url. If you add please tell me you're from here. I'm just curious and like to know these things. lol I'm posting this story, another old story, and a newer one. I'm slowly posting, about 1-2 chapters for each story each day until I get caught up. I'm currently working on my sixth Jonas-fic but have yet to post the first chapter of.


End file.
